


Its Not So Easy To Just Say Fuck It

by bitchnluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Whiny!Luke, fratboy!luke, ive been rusty, sorry that if this sucks, surfer!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchnluke/pseuds/bitchnluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashtons whole life is about surfing, but this one blonde boy gets in the way of that. He also happens to be a fratboy that claims hes straight, but his actions prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Not So Easy To Just Say Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys long time no see i know! Im sorry if this sucked im just really really rusty. The Ashton snaochat today gave me an idea so tell me what yall thought comment and kudos! This is unedited so Im sorry dudes

Its Not So Easy To Just Say Fuck It

* * *

 

The sun was shining down on Ashton's back as he was laying down on his surf board waiting for the perfect wave. Finally, the perfect wave came to him! So he paddled over to it and slowly got up on his board and was riding the wave like he was born from it.

People always told him that he always spent too much time riding and he should do something else; get a new hobby. However, there was a purpose to his extreme obsession;  it was to get away. Get away from what? His family. Life.

Ashton was why too deep down into his thoughts that he didn’t notice that he was about to crash into this pale blonde boy.

“Fuck,” Ashton said. “Hey kid,” Ashton screamed trying to get the board to maneuver away from him but it just wouldn’t. Finally, the kid looked up at Ashton and with wide eyes he jumped off the board and fell into the water.

Once Ashton was far away from the kid he jumped off the board leaving the amazing wave behind. He got back on the board and swam over to where he left the kid. Finally he found the blonde back on his board and coughing up water.

“You okay,” Ashton asked as he sat crisscrossed on the board.

“Okay,” the blonde said bewildered. “You almost ran me over,” he said while trying to fix his hair. Once he saw that it was no use trying he slumped over and pouted a bit.

Ashton rolled his eyes and chucked, “Your hair looks fine princess.”

The blonde looked up at him again with wide eyes and red cheeks. “I don’t- … Im not-,” he stuttered making Ashton chuckle.

“Dude I’m not flirting. You’re not my type anyways,” he said and flipped his curls out of his eyes.

The boy looked shocked at this, “Wait,” he said and furrowed his brows looking down at the water. “You’re … gay?”

Ashton laughed, “Yeah dude.”

The boy looked at him again with confusion still on his face, “You don’t look like it.”

“And you don’t look like the asshole type,” Ashton said and rolled his eyes.

“I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m Luke by the way,” and he stuck out his hand giving Ashton the most warming smile.

“Ashton,” he said and shook Lukes hand. “So it looks like you have no idea how to surf; am I right?”

Luke laughed and Ashton smiled at him, “Yeah, my fraternity brothers and I just came here to look cool and pick up girls.”

“Oh you’re a frat boy huh,” Ashton and looked him up and down. “You don’t look like it.”

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes, “okay okay I get it.”

“You know,” Ashton spoke up. “If you need lessons I can teach you; I mean I do do this for a living anyways.”

Luke looked up at him with that warming smile again and it made Ashtons heart melt, “can you?”

“Yeah, how far away is your college anyways?”

“An hour”

“Cool,” Ashton said

“Luke stop being a fag and come on we have to go to a party soon,” one of lukes friends said from the shore.

“Okay in a minute,” Luke yelled back. “You know he didn’t mean that … you know... The word.”

“Its okay Luke. So I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah I guess I’ll meet you back here tomorrow at 11? You know if thats okay with-“

“Luke shut up,” Ashton giggled. “Yes its okay.” Luke smiled back up at him and swam away on his board.

Once Luke was on the shore he waved at Ashton and he waved back at him.

 

* * *

 

It was 1 in the morning and Ashton was out clubbing with his friends Michael and Calum. He sat at the bar drinking some type of beer that made him drunk quick. He was looking around for some type of guys to try to flirt with.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and his heart starting beating rapidly. He hated these situations, “Boo,” was all that the stranger said and he could smell the strong scent of alcohol on him.

“Okay listen, buddy, my boyfriend is right over there so if you can,” Ashton said while turning around. He stopped to look at the guys face and was shocked. It was Luke.

Luke laughed and then pouted, “I thought you were single.”

Ashton rolled his eyes, “You're drunk.”

Luke got close to Ashton's ear and kept his hands on Ashton waist, “And I also get horny at night,” he giggled and licked Ashtons ear.

Ashton gasped and pushed Luke back a bit taking Lukes hands off of him. “You need to get home.”

Luke rolled his eyes and moved closer to Ashton. “Yeah, your home,” he tried to make another move on Ashton again but he quickly moved away from him.

“Come on I’ll take you back to mine,” Ashton said and grabbed Lukes hand and texted Mikey and Calum telling them that he left and he's going back home.

“So we can fuck right,” Luke said looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, and biting his lip.

This was getting hard, and not just him.

“No Luke, for you to sober up so you can go back to YOUR house. You don’t even know what you are saying.”

“Yes I do, and I know that I want you Ashy,” Luke moaned and put Ashtons hand on Lukes crotch. Ashton quickly pulled his hand away.

“Stop acting like a child Luke,” Ashton said and Luke whined.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived back at the house he tucked Luke into his bed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He had to admit he was damn beautiful. Luke mumbled something but then turned around on his side.

“Night Luke.”

“Night Ashy,” Luke mumbled softly and started to snore softly.

Ashton walked back over to his couch and began to contemplate what Luke said. Was Luke being serious? Was Luke Bi-curious?

No, Ashton thought. He was just drunk. Ashton laid his head down on the couch pillows and dreamt of the waves crashing and a certain blonde boy smiling back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ashton.”

“Ashton,” the voice said and suddenly a soft but annoying object hit him.

“What the fuck,” Ashton said. He opened his eyes and there were his two best mates staring back at him smiling.

“So you brought a guy back home huh,” Mikey said and sat down next to him.

Ashton groaned, “Its not like that at all.”

Calum chuckled at sat on the other side of the room, “okay so what is it like?”

Ashton sat up on the couch and looked at the time; it was only 10:30. What the fuck.

“I almost ran him over, we chatted and now I'm teaching him how to surf, and we meet again and he's a frat boy.”

Mikey nodded his head, “so do you …”

“Like him? No, he is so hard-core straight.”

Mikey and Calum both laughed. “Yeah okay,” Mikey said and shook his head.

Before he got the chance to ask what he meant by that he heard a creek of his bedroom door and out came a sleepy but red face Luke.

“Hey,” he waved at Michael and Calum.

“Hey,” they both said in unison.

“Yeah, um, I’ll see you later Ash,” Luke said and quickly walked out the door.

Once the door closed Michael and Calum started to laugh hysterically.

“What,” Ashton persisted.

“He is so gay,” Michael said and got up to turn the t.v. on.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck,” Luke said as he fell into the water for the 12th time.

“Its okay Luke it just takes time,” Ashton said. “Try again.”

“I have been and I just can't do it,” He whined and sat down on the board letting his feet be moved by the water.

“Stop being a drama queen and get up now Luke,” Ashton said forcefully which made Luke cheeks red, but he did what he was told anyways.

As soon as he got up Luke spotted a wave that was small but enough to carry him. He started to move his body towards the wave and slowly he got up, and finally he was riding the wave.

His face lit up and he looked at Ashton, “Look Ash!”

Ashton chuckled. Damn he was too adorable. “I see.”

The wave started to die down and Luke slowly got back down on his board and swam back over to Ashton.

“Did you see Ash? That was so much fun! I feel like such a pro-,” while Luke was rambling off Ashton took the time to really look at him. The sun was hitting off of his hair giving a golden glow, his eyes were sparkling with such excitement, and he looked so perfect in that moment that he didn’t feel himself pulling closer to Luke.

“Do you want to?”

Ashton shook his head trying to reel himself back into reality, “I'm sorry what? The heat is getting to me.”

Luke smiled, “Its okay. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party with me a celebrate,” he said and looked a little but hopeful .

“Yeah sure. Can my friends come?”

“Yeah sure. See ya at 9 okay? Bye Ash,” and with that he left him again.

 

* * *

 

Ashton arrived at 9:30 only because he didn’t want to come off as too desperate. He arrived in his usual attire; black skinny jeans and a flowy black button on but his chest showing.

Luke spotted him coming in and ran right over to him.

“Hey, you made it!” Luke giggled and hugged him tightly, which kind of crushed the air out of Ashton.

“Yeah I did. Um, can you let go a bit Luke,” Luke pulled off but he pulled a pout as usual.

Oh, he was so drunk.

“Come on I've got someone you should meet,” Luke said and pulled him away from Michael and Calum. They both smiled and gave him a thumbs up which made Ashton smile and kept his hands locked around Lukes.

Once Luke was done pulling him, Ashton was meet with a dude that was tall, tan, black hair, blue eyes, and gorgeous.

The guy smiled and held out his hand, “Hey I’m Zack.”

“Ashton,” he said and shook his hand. He looked over to the left where Luke was supposed to be but he wasn’t there. He rolled his eyes and groaned. “Im guessing Luke set us up?”

Zack laughed and shook his head, “You didn’t know? Luke told me that you knew about this?”

Ashton laughed, “Nah he didn’t but its okay.”

 

* * *

 

After two hours of talking to Zack things got heated and they ended up in one of the bedrooms. Ashton pushed him against the wall and started kissing up and down his neck.

“Ashy, ”He heard a soft voice say through the door and then a soft knock.

 He knew it was Luke.

“Ignore him,” Zack whispered, and put his hand down Ashtons pants which he moaned louder.

Ashton heard the door crack wide open and saw a drunk Luke stumble in with a key in his hands. Luke saw that they both were looking at him and he giggled and looked at the key.

“Whoops,” was all Luke said.

Luke looked back at Zack and suddenly his eyes got darker. “Get out.”

Zack looked at him and took his hands out of Ashton pants and scoffed, “What.”

“Get out this is my house,” Luke yelled.

“Whatever,” Zack said and left the room.

“ Luke you didn’t need to-,” Ashton tried to say but he was maneuvered by Luke to the bed and he was pushed down onto it once again by Luke. In a second Luke was on top of him and kissing his neck while Ashtons hands were on his waist.

“Im your princess Ash.”

“Luke,” Ashton moaned out. He was trying to tell him to stop but it wasn’t working.

“Tell me I am your princess Ashy I wanna hear it,” Luke said and started to grind on top of him like he was riding him.

“Luke … stop ..”

“But why,” Luke said once again with that damn pout.

“Because Luke you are straight okay,” Ashton yelled at him.

Lukes mouth was hanging wide open and a tear fell down his eye.

“Luke I didn’t mean-,” but it was too late. Luke was gone.

 

* * *

 

Ashton spent an hour trying to find Luke but it was useless. Almost when he gave up hope he saw a blonde boy sitting on top of what almost looked like Michael.

When he got closer he noticed that Luke was making out with Michael.

Oh my God.

His friend.

“Michael,” Ashton said and Michael looked back up at him with a shocked look on his face but Luke looked up at him with a smug look on his face.

Ashton walked away. He walked away from it all and ran outside.

“Fuck,” he screamed and kept on running.

He ran into his house and slumped down onto his closed front door and cried. He didn’t know why but he was so hurt.

 

* * *

 

The next day he woke up on the floor next to his door. He shook off the bad vibes and grabbed his surfboard and left.

Thirty minutes later a blonde boy came swimming next to him, “Hey.”

“Fuck off.”

“Im sorry.”

“Fuck off Luke”

“Im fucking sorry okay Ashton I don’t know why I kissed him or you. All I know is …”

Ashton looked up at him with hatred in his eyes,” You know what Luke? You don’t know shit.”

“I might be gay,” Luke whispered and Ashton eyes softened a bit.

“Bullshit,” Ashton said.

“Nope,” Luke chuckled sadly. “I got kicked out of my frat house because they saw me kiss Mikey.”

Ashton moved closer to him and put his hands on top of Lukes. “Im sorry Lukey.”

Luke looked down at the waves and cried, “I don’t want to be like this.”

“You are perfect Lukey okay, and this is not a mistake,” Ashton said and tilted his chin up. “Even if you are a princess sometimes.” They both laughed at that at least.

“Can we go to your house again,” Luke asked.

“Yeah,” Ashton said.

 

* * *

 

Once they got to his house they both sat down on the couch; They decided to sit next to each other, and Luke slowly started to move closer to Ashton and that was okay to him so he let that happen. Luke stopped at Ashton lips waiting to hear the words no come from those lips he loved to watch; and when he didn't hear those words he went for it, so  he crashed their lips together. Luke got on his lap and kissed everywhere on Ashton. His nose, His lips, his hair, and even his eyes.

Once Luke stopped he took a second to look at him. And damn was he hot.

“Hi,” he said and giggled. “Im Luke, Im gay, and I might like you,” and he winked at ashton leaving him hard on the couch and waiting for his whining princess


End file.
